ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (character)
" Shuwatch!" Ultraman's famous quote Ultraman, also called Ultra Man, was the first "ultra-man" ever to visit Earth, and has used the name of his race as his soldier name. Character development and creation The sculptor of Ultraman, Toru Narita, was asked to create and design an alien monster, for the Ultra Q show. In the final stages of production, it was canceled. However, under the direction of Narita, staff art Kymio Sasaki was told to repeat the work by molding clay, and the mask and body was created. The suit was created by the model of Satoshi Furuya, who was Ultraman's suit actor. Some model changes were re-created due to damage. Three types of suis exxists: Type A(from Episode 1 to Episode 13), Type B, (up to Episode 29) and Type C (Episode 30 until the end). The skin type of the material is latex. Ultraman was oroginally going to be an alien, not a hero. Movement for the mouth was ocnsidered by the development team, but it felt to unnatural and was canceled. The Ultraman suit is very intense, and is not damaged by aging. The suit has been manufactured to fit the body and shape of the person inside, reason why it looks very different every time. History Ultraman Initially a basic Ultra-Soldier, Ultraman arrived to earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed, but Ultraman willingy lended the earthling his life in order to keep him alive. After Bemular was killed, Ultraman stayed on earth to protect the earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien conquest. Some memorable mentions are his encounter of the Baltan, and defeat of Gomora. However, his time on earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. His Color Timer was destroyed by his own attack, leaving Zetton to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world. The Return of Ultraman The Veteran returned in the Return of Ultraman series, Episode #38. After Ultraman Jack was defeated by Alien Nackle, Jack was taken by Nackle's ships to his home planet to be decapitated, however, just before he could be killed, Ultraman and Ultraseven appear, and rescue and safe Jack. Ultraman Ace Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Ace series, Episodes: #1, #13, #14, #26 and #27. Ultraman Taro Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Taro series, in the episodes: #1, #25, #26 #27 and #40. Shin Hayata also reappears along the Ultra Brothers in the episode 26. Ultraman Leo Ultraman returns in the Ultraman Leo series, episodes #38-#39. Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman appeared in the Thai film 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army, also known as Hanuman. vs 7 Ultraman. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present,, and using their energies, transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalipcital event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) raised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage form them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appear from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climmbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupot Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Tiga Ultraman makes a surprising appereance in the Ultraman_Tiga_ series, Episode #49, as a celebration for the 30th anniversary. The evil monster Yanakagi, who was realesed by a monster buyer, started to destroy a town until Ultraman Tiga arrived and started to fight, however, the monster was too powerful for him, and grabbed him, and started to suck Tiga's energy, but before Tiga could die, a red flying orb appears, and slaps the monster, and suddenly, the red rob transformed into Ultraman. Ultraman used his Energy Transfer to restor Ultraman Tiga's energy, and both used their signature beams to defeat the best. Before Ultraman was leaving, he saluted Ultraman Tiga, a salutation that connected both universes. Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers In this film Ultraman is first seen fighting, along with his fellow Ultra Brothers, the U-killersaurus after a rough battle in space The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes disided they only way to deafet the Chouju was to seal it in the sea with a Four Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. Then 20 years later Shin Hayata has become an airport administrator of the Kobe airport and sees Mirai Hibino land in Kobe, who was looking into strange readings found in the area, and later met Mirai in person and invited him to see the rest of the Ultra Brothers. Then when Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius Hayata and the others whatched. Then when Mebius was being defeated by Alien Guts , and Alien Nackle, Hotuko (Ace) was the first to decide to help Mebius, Hayata refused untill every one eles agread. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The Ultra crusaders fought for about 1-2 minutes do to their low energy, they where then defeated and incased in crystal crosses above Kode's sea were the Yapool and U-Killersaurus were incased. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and draind the remaning energy from Ultraman and the Ultra cusaders. While seeing his felow ultras in pian, Mebius found new streangth after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, he then returned to the fight, destroyed Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time, the U-Killersaurus and Yapool where freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The more powerfull Chouju easily beat down the weakened Ultras, untill the the aid of Zoffy , and Taro arrived. Taro and Zoffy quickly reastored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monstrer. All the Ultrame gave their light to Mebius s to finish the battle. With this new found streangth Mebius easly defeated the U-Killersaurus for good. Yapool had esxaped, but peace returned to Kobe and Hayata returned to his life. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman and Shin Hayata both reappear in the Ultraman Mebius series, where they help Ultraman Mebius defeat the evil alien Mephilas. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Ultraman and Shin Hayata both reappear in this film. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey At one point, Ultraman went to a Terraformed Planet, but was overpowered and somehow petrified into a mountain side. When the ZAP Spacy Crew attempted to flee the planet, Ultraman subdued the Mass Production King Joe, allowing the team to escape. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Much later, Ultraman Returned to the land of light and served as a High-Ranking Ultra. But the revival of Belial forced him and his elite brethren to repel the renegade from claiming the Plasma Spark, only to ultimately fail. Ultraman and Ultraseven eventually regained enough energy from Taro to go to the Monster Graveyard and challenge Belial, eventually winning with the help of Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman makes a short appereance in this film. Ultraman Saga Ultraman will reappear in this film, along Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Leo. Shin Hayata will return in this film aswell. The Ultra Brothers, along Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero will fight against Alien Bat's monster army. Personality Ultraman's personality is shown through his host for most of his main series. Ultraman is shown to be fairly clever, as he was able to outsmart his team and some enemies as well. His patience however, is shown to be questionable, as he initially resorts to aggression upon facing monsters. Although, he is shown to be passive, if not persuasive when he needs to, as shown with Seabozu. He also is shown to be very concerned with what he had done to Hayata, and even after the first wave of invasion had ended with Zetton, he insisted that the man should live when Zoffy was going to relieve him of his duties. Human Host Shin Hayata, the Science Patrol's brave and serious deputy captain, is Ultraman's human host on Earth. When Bemular attacked Earth, Ultraman's Travel Sphere crashed into Hayata's Delta VTOL. Ultraman merged with the earthling to keep him alive, and gave him the Beta Capsule; a device that can change the man into his Ultra form. Physical Attributes *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons (Earth gravitation) *Age: 20,000 Earth years old *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jump Ceiling: 800 meters (2,600 feet) *Running Speed: 450 kilometers per hour (280 miles per hour) *Swimming Speed: 200 knots (230 miles per hour) *Physical Strength: Though never precisely measured in the stories, it is presumed to be enough for him to be able to lift (press) over 200,000 tons. He can lift a 100,000-ton tanker; Skydon was twice as heavy. Techniques *'Specium Ray '(スペシウム光線, Supeshiumu Kōsen): Ultra Man crouches slightly forward and crosses his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it, and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a particle/light-ray that kills most opponents. This beam is shown to be exceptionally powerful, with few beings resistant to it. *'Ultra Slash' (ウルトラスラッシュ, Urutora Surasshu), or Ultra-Shaken: Ultraman fires a saw-like specium-energy ring (a Cutting Halo (八つ裂き光輪, Yatsuzaki Kōrin)) from his hand. This halo can slice his opponent in half. These beams are very lethal, but more than once they have been shown to be either caught or repelled. *'Electrical Immunity': When attacked by Neronga and by Alien Mephilas in episode 47 of Ultraman Mebius, Ultra Man evidences immunity to electrical or lightning attacks. Not all Ultramen have this immunity. *'Ultra Attack Beam' (ウルトラアタック光線, Urutora Attakku Kōsen): By focusing energy from his left hand into a spiral energy beam around his right arm, then directing the energy at a target creature, Ultra Man can induce a temporal stasis, in effect paralyzing the target. *'High Spin '(ハイスピン, Hai Supin): Ultra Nan can counter temporal/spatial attacks or can damage opponents by spinning rapidly in an upright position. The attack is remote, and does not involve beams, but it can rip space on a local level, cause remote explosions, or create immobilizing rings of force. He used it against Bullton successfully; he also used it against Zetton, who interfered with the attack. *'Ultra Air Catch '(ウルトラエアキャッチ, Urutora Ea Kyatchi) Version I: Using narrow beams from his index fingers, Ultra Man can paralyze objects suspended in mid-air. This is followed by a Cutting Halo that divides in two to cut the suspended object into thirds. (He used this power against the second Red King 2, who had swallowed a quantity of bombs, so that he could carry the top third, containing the missing bombs, into outer space where they could explode harmlessly.) It is also called the Ultra Anti-Gravity Beam(Urutora Han Jūryoku Kōsen). *'Ultra Air Catch '(ウルトラエアキャッチ, Urutora Ea Kyatchi) Version II: With considerable concentration, Ultra Man can converge two parallel swirls of energy originating from his palms to lift an opponent off the ground and repel it. This power also may involve a remote attack, as it was followed by explosive destruction of the target. It was used against Keelar. Since employment of this power is extremely strenuous, Ultra Man does not exercise it often. *'Ultra Psychokinesis '(ウルトラサイコキネシス, Urutora Saikokineshisu): Ultraman's telekinetic power. It is also called Ultra Willpower (ウルトラ念力, Urutora Nenriki). *'Flight' (飛行能力, Hikō Nōryoku): Ultra Man can propel himself in a controlled manner through the air. Apparently he requires little energy to do this, as he almost always is able to launch at the conclusion of a fight and get out of sight to change back into his human host. *'Teleportation' (テレポーテーション, Terepōtēshon): Ultraman can teleport to another location by using this technique. Though useful, it is very strenous, and takes much power to exectute. *'Ultra Current '(ウルトラ水流, Urutora Suiryū): Ultra Man can direct a high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips by touching his hands together. This may not actually be water from Ultra Man's body, but rather a forced condensation of water in the atmosphere channeled into a stream. *'Dynamic Size Change '(巨大化能力, Kyodaika Nōryoku): Ultra Man can control his molecular structure, phasing from human-size to giant-size. He places his hands in front of his chest at 45 degree angles, thumb edge facing inward, and then sharply gestures outward. *'Clairvoyance Beam '(透視光線, Tōshi Kōsen): Ultra Man's vision extends into a wider range of the electromagnetic spectrum than that of humans, at least into infra-red and ultraviolet, and probably further to include gamma rays and X-rays. *'Ultra Chop '(ウルトラチョップ, Urutora Choppu): A standard karate chop("sword hand"), though a more powerful version is accompanied by a flash of energy on impact. It is also called the Ultra Mist Cut (Urutora Kasumi Kiri). *'Ultra Punch '(ウルトラパンチ, Urutora Panchi): Ultra Man's "Ultra Punch" is a simple manifestation of his super-humanoid physical strength. *'Ultra Kick '(ウルトラキック, Urutora Kikku): Ultra Man's "Ultra Kick," like his Ultra Punch, is a simple manifestation of his super-humanoid physical strength. *'Ultra Swing '(ウルトラスウィング, Urutora Suwingu): Essentially a slingshot-like ball-and-chain maneuver, Ultra Man's Ultra Swing consists of his swinging an opponent around several times before letting go of that opponent. *'Ultra Eye Spot '(ウルトラアイスポット, Urutora Ai Supotto): This beam can be used to neutralize barriers and other forms of energy. It is also called Ultra Discernment(Urutora Gankō). *'Slash Ray '(スラッシュ光線, Surasshu Kōsen): Ultra Man can fire a line of chevron-like bolts fire from his fingertips. *'Operation: Star of Ultra '(ウルトラの星作戦, Urutora no Hoshi Sakusen): In Return of Ultraman Episode 38, Ultra Man and Ultra Seven used this tactic to free Ultraman Jack. *'Shield:' Ultra Man, like most Ultra-Crusaders, can generate a blue shield in front of himself by putting his hands together, separating them, and bringing them to the ground to create a shield that can deflect beam attacks. *'Ultra Separation '(ウルトラセパレーション, Urutora Separēshon): In the 1996 movie Revive! Ultraman, Ultra Man created four duplicates of himself to fight various monsters simultaneously. *'Marine Specium Ray '(マリンスペシウム光線, Marin Supeshiumu Kōsen): A rainbow-colored specium ray used to defeat Zetton in Revive! Ultraman. *'Energy Transfer': Ultraman can transfer his own energy to energy to another being. *'Final Cross Shield '(ファイナルクロスシールド, Fainaru Kurosu Shīrudo): In the prologue of Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, Ultra Man, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace used this to imprison U-Killersaurs and Yapool in the sea at the cost of their ability to transform. *'Energy Exposure '(エネルギー照射, Enerugī Shōsha): In Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Brothers, Ultra Man, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace gave energy from four directions to Ultraman Mebius, who had been imprisoned by the alien Guts. *'Giga Specium Ray '(ギガスペシウム光線, Giga Supeshiumu Kōsen):A non-canon attack. Ultraman fires a very powerful Specium beam after being empowered by the plasma spark. Used only in Ultraman Fighting Evolution: Rebirth. Transformation Beta Capsule Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta-Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side, triggerring the transformation. Seperation from the Beta-Capsule however, can be probemental, as without it, Hayata was unable to assume his Ultraman form when Gomora attacked again. The Beta-Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings, as when a child pressed the button, there was no result, and when Hayata was under the control of the Underground people, upon transforming into Ultraman, the effects of the control were eliminated and/or never established. Transformation Sequence Upon the Beta Capule's activation, Ultraman emerges from a smokey red background and enlarges, then appears in giant form soon after. It can be assumed that the sequence takes place in a very short time and is the depiction of Ultraman enlarging, similar to his growth technique. Trivia *Ultraman was originally going to be another Ultra Q episode. *In the Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers movie, a costume similar to Ultraman's old costume was made as a tribute, and for the anniversary. External Links *Official Photo Book of the 45th Anniversary of Ultraman, a fantasy special effects series Category:1966 Heroes Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:1966 Heroes Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:1966 Heroes Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:1966 Heroes Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras